inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shourinji Ayumu
(Midfielder) |number= 7 |team= Raimon Dark Emperors |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001 |element=Wood |seiyuu= Masako Jō Etsuko Kozakura (Inazuma Eleven 1) |image= Shourinji.jpg}} Shourinji "Shourin" Ayumu (少林寺歩) is a defender and midfielder of the Raimon Eleven. Profile IE= *''"Although small bodied/partitioned, he is a master of kung fu footwork insert."'' |-|IE2= *''"Focused kung fu training has given him some very fancy footwork indeed."'' |-|IE2 (Dark Emperors Form)= *''"The power of the Aliea crystal has taken his shooting skill to a whole new level."'' Background He usually plays as a midfielder. He and Kurimatsu are the smallest members of the original Raimon Eleven. He wanted to study martial arts at Manjūyu Junior High. He was one of the Dark Emperors. Later he is seen cheering on the Inazuma Japan representatives in the representative match. Appearance He is one of the smallest characters in the Inazuma Eleven series. He has black eyes which look like crosses, long brown hair and has feet. Plot Season 1 Shourin is one of the first 7 members of the Raimon soccer club. At first, the club have only 7 members, thus they had to face the threats of being shut down at any moment. But thanks to Endou Mamoru's effort, they were able to get enough members before their match with Teikoku Gakuen, and even the legendary striker Gouenji Shuuya. It is shown that Shourin's legs have a huge amounts of power, as he was able to free Kabeyama from the closet that he was stucked in. Shourin also created a hissatsu for himself, Kung Fu Head. And then in the final against Teikoku Gakuen, he created another hissatsu, Tatsumaki Senpuu and passed through a member of Teikoku. At the end of season 1, Raimon was victorious and became the champion of Football Frontier. Season 2 After winning the FF, Shourin joins Raimon in fighting against Aliea Gakuen. But he and some other members like Max, Handa, Shishido, and Kageno were badly injured in their first match with Gemini Storm. They were all sad and apologies to Raimon for not being able to fight with them any longer. But later when Endou came to visit them in the hospital, he noted that they were all fired up about coming back so they could fight Aliea Gakuen. After Raimon won against Aliea Gakuen's final team, The Genesis, Shourin and the others appeared, this time becoming Dark Emperors' members. With the power of Aliea Meteorite, the Dark Emperors were able to gain absolute advantage during the whole match, Shourin and Shishido created a new hissatsu called Shooting Star. But when the match was going to end, Endou returned to the keeper position. After defeating all of Dark Emperors' hissatsu, his feeling reached Shourin and the others's hearts, broke the Aliea Meteorite, and freed them from its dark power. Season 3 Shourin wasn't chosen for playing in Inazuma Japan, but he and the others still practice normally in Raimon, and always cheering for them. Before their final match with Little Gigant, Shourin and the others sent a video tape to Inazuma Japan, cheering them happily, and surprised them with the crowed new members of Raimon. In Episode 126, when Endou and the third years received their graduation diploma, Shourin and the second years were all crying, because they knew that they'll have to say goodbye to them. He was seen to be part of the Raimon's gymnastic club for a while. Shourin played hapily in their Graduation match, and in the end, he and Natsumi persuaded Endou to tell them his last words, as the captain of Raimon. Game Appearance Character Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Shourin, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Photo': Arbor After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna Points. Stats IE= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 48 *'Guts': 58 |-|IE2= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 76 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 48 *'Guts': 58 |-|IE2 Dark Emperors form= *'GP': 210 *'TP': 225 *'Kick': 80 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 93 *'Guard': 93 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 93 *'Guts': 70 |-|GO 2:= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 138 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 68 |-|GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 92 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 138 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 68 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= *'OF Tatsumaki Senpuu' *'SH Kung Fu Head' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'SH Bunshin Shoot' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'OF Tatsumaki Senpuu' *'SH Kurukuru Head' *'SH Kung Fu Attack' *'DF Bunshin Defense' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors form)= *'SK Ike Ike!' *'SH Kung Fu Attack' *'DF Shooting Star' Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Sonic Shot' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'DF Senpuujin' *'SK Assist!' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2:= *'SH Sonic Shot' *'OF Noboriryuu' *'DF Senpuujin' *'SK Heavy Killer' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kousoku no Maxim' (Furukabu Route Only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'First Raimon' *'Dummy Emperors' Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FF Raimon' Navigation